Found
by MarioPwnsYou4Life
Summary: Joey is on his way home when a few memories cross his mind. He decides to stop by his favorite thinking spot when suddenly he's met with someone from his fairly recent past he never expected to see again...- Description fail, enjoy the story; No flames please :)


"Catch ya later, Yoog" Joey threw up a peace sign before separating with his little buddy, Yugi. The sun set on the city, the sky a smooth orange cascade and the wind blowing ever so gently tickled the leaves of the trees. Joey whistled a tune as he strolled along the sidewalk and headed for home. Times like these, a guy's mind could really get lost. Though he certainly wasn't the brightest of the group of inseparable friends, Wheeler did think and reflect often. He thought deeply about his pals, the insane adventures they've been on, all they people they've met- good or bad, and ultimately their astounding bond that helped them through it all.

"Those guys are the best. Where would I be without 'em…" he said aloud. As his walk continued, his mind eventually drifted to not-so-great memories.

Despite all the joyful recollections of fun and triumph, one thing still irked Joey to this day… She disappeared almost two years ago after the battle with Dartz. The last time he heard her voice, she was calling his name, begging for him to save her. He bowed his head. He swore he would and he did.

"Whatever happened… wherever you are… I hope you're alright…"

He hung his head back with a sigh and continued on his way. Joey approached another path to his right that led to his favorite thinking spot. Whenever he was down, lost in thought or a combination of the two, Joey came to this spot. He turned down the path, not expecting anyone to find him… or to find anyone.

"HUH?!"

Glancing up from the ground, he caught sight of a figure in the distance. Hair flowing in the breeze as she sat on her crimson motorbike near the edge of the cliff, she gazed out at the sea and the yellow sun tucking itself in over the horizon.

"Is that…" the name caught in his throat for a second.

"Mai?"

Sensing a presence behind her, she turned to check.

*GASP*

She inhaled and brought her hand to her lips. They stared back at one another, both hesitant to move a muscle.

"…Joey?" she muttered just under her breath where he couldn't hear.

"Mai… is that really you?" Joey hoped he was right. He slowly began to approach her with careful steps. She trembled a bit in fear. As soon as he got close, Mai hastily hopped on her bike and revved the engine.

"Wha? Hey wait!" he called her.

Just before she could press the gas and peel away, he latched onto her arm, trying to prevent her escape.

"Hang on, what's the rush?!"

She didn't respond and wouldn't dare look at him.

"What happened to ya, Mai? Stay here and tell me" Joey asked, concerned for his long lost friend.

Despite her fear and intense guilt boiling inside her, she couldn't resist his sweet voice. Reluctantly, Mai looked up to see Joey's shiny hazel eyes staring back at her violet ones. She instantly froze in place.

"Where've you been all this time?" he asked her, anxious to hear her voice. Still she remained mute. He gently grasped both of her shoulders, guided her off her bike and stared at her deeply.

"I've been worried sick about you. Ever since that battle with Dartz, I thought I was never going to see you again… please, tell me what happened."

She could see in his eyes pleading for a response concern and sweet relief. Mai hesitated to speak. After what she'd done, she couldn't stand to face him, yet here he is right in front of her. She was out of time with no place to run. It was time to face the music and own up to that day… Her lips trembled for a bit before they opened to make a sound.

"…J…Joey?" she cooed reluctantly. Finally hearing her voice alleviated his worry a little.

"Mai…"

The two continued to focus in each others spheres, the sky now transitioning into a fiery red-orange.

"Why haven't I heard from you? Where'd you go?" Joey begged for answers. Mai stood silent for only a bit longer before finally deciding to come clean.

"Alright, Joey" she began, her head bowed and her eyes closed for a brief moment. "I knew this day would come and now it's time to admit my guilt."

"Eh?" Wheeler listened intently.

"Before I met Dartz, I was at the end of my road. No matter how many Duel Monsters tournaments I won, still no one gave me any respect and I no longer even enjoyed the game…"

"...Go on…"

Mai turned away from Joey, slightly surprising him. "And more importantly… I had no one to comfort me… none of my so-called friends, nothing…"

The blonde boy frowned, understanding what she meant. It was true, they hadn't kept much contact after Kaiba's Battle City tournament. He had no idea how much it really affected her.

"Then Valon found me and introduced me to Dartz, who gave me that wicked Seal of Orichalcos. Once I was branded with that seal, I went on a deranged power trip, seeking vengeance on everyone who's wronged me…"

Joey sighed sorrowfully, remembering just how cruel she became.

"I'm not going to lie… it felt good for a while. The power and confidence I had felt great… until…" the blonde girl paused, the words becoming caught in her throat.

"Until what, Mai…?"

She struggled to speak, but eventually the words came out.

"Until… our last duel."

"Oh…that…" Joey looked to the ground for a minute, recalling that awful match.

"I was so angry. I thought I truly hated you for leaving me all alone…"

"Mai…"

Suddenly, the twinkle of a falling teardrop caught Wheeler's eye. Mai sniffled.

"But then when… you sacrificed yourself for me, I…" she tried to fight back her tears, but they managed to slip out anyway.

"i-I realized… you really did care about me… a lot… maybe even…" Her tears began to fall freely. Joey gazed at her, his heart aching with the pressure of guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Joey… for always being so cynical and mean towards you… I'm so sorry for trying to hurt you…" Mai futilely wiped her watery eyes. The blonde boy leered down at the ground, a shadow cast over his eyes. Every moment of that day played through his mind, right up until the minute his soul was taken by the Orichalcos. Then, all the reasons why that came to be occurred to him. Joey reached out and placed a hand on Mai's shoulder, urging her to face him. She turned and he placed his other hand on her to hold her in place. Mai grew uneasy.

Joey lifted his head, his hazel eyes now staring into the blonde girl's violet spheres which were slightly reddened from crying.

"You shouldn't be sorry…" he stated firmly. "It wasn't your fault."

She looked at him with bewilderment. "What do you mean it wasn't my fault? I willingly accepted the Orichalcos and tried to get rid of you."

"Yeah… but that wouldn't have happened if I had been a better friend."

She stared with an apparent perplexed expression.

"You wouldn't have felt so lonely and angry if I had been there for ya. If I had just made the effort to contact you, support you at your tournaments, and confess… you wouldn't have driven yourself desperate and accepted that crazy seal." His grip on her shoulders slightly tensed.

"Confess?" Mai asked curiously. Joey gulped.

"I really do care about you. I've never met another girl as fearless and as clever… and as pretty as you are."

She slightly gasped. "…Pretty?"

"Yeah… you're one of the coolest girls I've ever known… and the truth is…" he paused but didn't break eye contact. She slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and waited.

"The truth is… I love ya, Mai…"

Her eyes widened and her red lips slightly parted upon hearing those words. "Joey… I-I..."

A bright red blush appeared on both of their cheeks as their eyes never separated each other's sight. A moment passed and neither spoke a word.

Suddenly, Mai tightly gripped the collar of Joey's shirt and jacket, slightly confusing him.

"Eh? What's-"

His mouth was abruptly halted by Mai intensely pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. His eyes widened nearly to the size of dinner plates and his cheeks turned as red as a ripe tomato. Soon his eyes fell closed; he embraced Mai

and kissed back deeply. The setting sun burned passionately, the tree branches danced gracefully in the wind… time stopped and the world around them seemed to fade away. Only they existed, lost together in the moment, both in absolute bliss…

Then, Mai pushed away from Joey…

His eyes shot open, puzzled by her sudden break. "What's the matter?"

She turned away from him and didn't answer back. He gradually began to approach her, when she began to run towards her motorbike.

"Mai!" Joey chased after her. She made it to the bike, revved the engine and peeled away.

"Mai, wait!" he shouted in vain for her to stop. She kept on going. He looked on, heartbroken and confused as to why. "Mai…"

Tears streamed from her eyes as she sped down the road, desperate to get away from him. ("I'm so sorry, Joey… but you deserve a better girl than some bitter traitor like me…)

Mai drove on for miles with no clear plan for a destination…


End file.
